This invention relates to the art of pyroelectric transducers, and more particularly to a new and improved pyroelectric detector having a high degree of isolation from detrimental environmental effects.
One area of use of the present invention is in infrared radiation detectors, although the principles of the invention can be variously applied. A basic pyroelectric detector comprises a wafer of pyroelectric material and electrodes on surfaces of the wafer to collect the electrical charge output indicative of energy absorbed by the wafer. The wafer must be mounted or supported during use, and this should be done in a manner isolating the pyroelectric wafer from adverse environmental influences such as shock and vibration forces and undesirable temperature effects.